Pequeño amor sin condición
by Tsukipyonpon
Summary: Sakura Haruno es una pequeña niña ciega de 5 años que asiste al jardín infantil "Konoha" con sus amigos Naruto y Sasuke. ¿Cómo sería un Sasuke más preocupado de su pelirrosa amiga? Descúbrelo aquí. Primer One-Shot!


Jerou Minna-san!... Bueno, como este es mi primer fic/one-shot subido me presentaré *-*. Me llamo Tsuki, en este momento tengo 18 años y estudio en la universidad, Primer año de Pedagogía en Música (Profesora de Música). Soy de Chile, Santiago.

Hace bastante tiempo que estoy en esta página pero no me había dado la imaginación como para escribir algo y subirlo xD… tengo unos fics por ahí pero ahora para recuperarlos va a estar lo bueno e_e xDD

Me gusta el animé, manga, videojuegos, comida y todas esas cosas japonesas hermosas *-* desde hace años que estoy metida en esto. Naruto no es mi animé favorito, pero debo decir que muero con el SasuSaku y aunque mi animé favorito es Blood+ y Mai Otome (Mai Z Hime) hasta ahora solo sigo fics de Naruto xD, por aquí no hay muchos fics de mis otros animé ;_;

Bien, eso x3 espero les guste este pequeño trabajo… y sí, es pequeño… es cortito, pero aun así espero que les guste -. Va con mucho cariño *-*.

Lamento si por ahí se me pasa una falta de ortografía o una mala coherencia D: siempre intento escribir lo mejor posible, pero soy humana y a veces se me pasan las cosas :c

Sin más que decir les dejo con el one-shot!

-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-

Animé: Naruto

Categoría: One-shot

Pareja: Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura

Género: Romance (infantil)

Advertencias: ninguna xD

Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi-sama, yo solo uso los personajes como mera entretención y sin fines de lucro. Repito, Masashi-sama es la mente maestra de los personajes y verdadera historia de Naruto.

Anuncio: Ahora si, pueden leer!

-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-

**Pequeño amor sin condición**

Era un día caluroso en el jardín infantil "Konoha" y aun así se puede ver a un pequeño niño hiperactivo de 5 años corriendo por todo el patio del recinto, sin al parecer notar el inmenso sol en el cielo.

-Vamos Teme, juguemos 'ttebayo!... –dijo el pequeño Naruto con una gran sonrisa zorruna en el rostro.

-No correré para sudar… dobe –comentó chibi Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa arrogante en sus labios, marca Uchiha.

-De… demo te… -no alcanzó a responder el rubio, ya que había chocado con algo y caído al suelo. Al alzar el rostro para ver con que había tropezado lo primero que divisó fue una cabellera rosa, luego unos hermosos ojos verdes jade llorosos.

-Eres un dobe, fíjate por donde vas… -murmuró el pequeño pelinegro mientras pasaba por su lado e iba a ayudar a la pequeña niña.

La niña, Sakura, se había rasmillado sus rodillas con la caída y era por eso que iba comenzar a llorar, además de que ella no era como cualquier otra niña, era "especial".

-Sakura, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Sasuke a su compañera, ayudándole a levantarse con un brazo.

-Ha-hai… -contestó la pequeña con voz temblorosa siendo ayudada por el chico. Con dificultad se levantó y se le fue entregado su pequeño bastón blanco que le servía como ayuda en su ceguera.

-Sakura-chan… gomen!, no vi por donde iba, no fue mi intención lastimarte 'ttebayo –se excusó Naruto con una triste, preocupada y arrepentida mueca en el rostro. Siempre procuraba cuidar a su pequeña amiga ciega, pero ahora no se había fijado y había provocado unas heridas en sus piernas.

-No te preocupes… Naruto… entiendo –dijo la chica con una pequeña sonrisa, intentando tranquilizar a su rubio amigo. Con la manga de su delantal (de esos que normalmente ocupan los pequeños en los jardines, no sé cómo les llamen ustedes, al menos acá en Chile se les llama así xD) se secó las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-¿Quieres ir a la enfermería? Yo te llevo –se ofreció el pelinegro mientras le daba la espalda a la chica. Sin esperar respuesta tomó las manos de ella y las pasó por su cuello, luego colocó sus manos en las piernas de la pelirrosa y la levantó, llevándola a "caballito". Así la cargó hasta el lugar, en silencio.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-No era necesario, Sasuke-kun –susurró bajito Sakura, con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas cuando fue depositada en una de las camillas del cuarto blanco.

Desde hace mucho tiempo que la pequeña se sentía atraída por su amigo pelinegro, cabe destacar que eso de pelinegro se lo contaron, ella no puede ver nada. Sasuke era muy protector con ella, se preocupaba de que nada le pasara y la ayudaba en todo lo que podía. Ella se sentía especial por eso, aunque también entendía que él no la había rechazado en el tema de la amistad solo porque ella no era como sus locas "mini-fans". En todo caso, ella siempre había sido tranquila y más por el tema de su discapacidad, no podía hacer las mismas cosas que las chicas "normales".

-No es nada Sakura, sabes que siempre intentaré ayudarte –dijo el chico con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sasuke se sentía cómodo en compañía de la chibi pelirrosa, no corría riesgo de sentirse "menos" al mostrar una faceta más amigable con ella. Él siempre había intentado crear la imagen de un chico frío y ególatra, pero hay que ver la realidad, era solo un pequeño de 5 años y aunque no es tan enérgico como Naruto, tomando un ejemplo, si tiene que reír o al menos sonreír de vez en cuando.

Luego de esas pequeñas palabras la enfermera del lugar entró, viendo a los dos chicos en una amena conversación. Sonrió y se acercó a ellos para ver qué era lo que querían.

-¿Qué necesitan? –preguntó la enfermera de nombre Shizune. Ella era una chica de más o menos 25 años de edad, de cabello corto y negro, con ojos de igual color. Vestía una bata blanca abierta, bastante informal.

-Naruto provocó que Sakura se cayera en el patio y se rasmillara las rodillas –dijo directo el pelinegro, señalando las piernas de la pequeña niña en dónde se podían ver algunos raspones un poco sucios por la tierra.

-Ese Naruto, nunca cambiará –murmuró la enfermera sentándose en una silla, frente a la niña. Del mueble cercano sacó un poco de algodón y alcohol para comenzar a limpiar las heridas.

-Esto te dolerá un poco Sakura, si quieres puedes tomar mi mano –se ofreció Sasuke tomando la mano de la pelirrosa para que sintiera que estaba con ella, ante eso Shizune solo pude sonreír comenzando a pasar el algodón con cuidado por los raspones, intentando que no doliera mucho y terminar rápido.

A los minutos después Sakura salía del cuarto de enfermería con cuidado al caminar, pudiéndose notar en sus rodillas dos parches blancos protegiendo sus heridas de cualquier bacteria. Iba aún cogida de la mano de Sasuke, el cual le servía de lazarillo.

-Quiero ir a mi casa Sasuke-kun –dijo la niña con un adorable puchero en sus labios, el pelinegro al notarlo se sonrojó un poco por lo linda que se veía su amiguita.

-Tus papás no deben tardar en venir –intentó decir el pequeño con voz calmada para que no se notara la reacción involuntaria de sus mejillas. Lentamente la guio bajo un árbol, cerca del portón de reja de la entrada, para poder ver cuando venían a buscarla. La ayudó a sentarse y luego se puso a su lado, cerró las ojos descansando mientras sentía la brisa mover sus cabellos.

-Sasuke-kun, gracias por todo –dijo la niña con una dulce sonrisa mientras cerraba también sus ojos, al escuchar eso el pelinegro abrió sus ojos viendo el perfil de su compañera. Sin dudas Sakura le gustaba, aunque eso era algo que nunca admitiría. Ella no era igual a las otras niñas que lo seguían para todas partes las 24 horas de los 7 días de la semana, además había que decir que era muy linda. Su cabello rosa era único, el cual lo llevaba hasta los hombros, con dos mechones a cada lado de su rostro. Sus ojos eran de un hermoso color: verde jade, los cuales, a pesar de no poder ver, siempre mostraban un brillo de vida e ingenuidad.

-No es nada, siempre intentaré ayudarte en lo que pueda –contestó el chico mientras cerraba nuevamente sus ojos, con un leve tinte carmesí en sus, normalmente, pálidas mejillas.

Se quedaron unos minutos en un cómodo silencio, cada uno divagando en las cualidades que tanto les gustaba del otro, hasta que unas voces conocidas por la pelirrosa la hicieron sonreír de inmediato.

-Oka-san, Oto-san… -murmuró ella mientras intentaba levantarse del césped con ayuda de Sasuke.

-Sakura-chan, ¿qué te sucedió en las rodillas? –dijo su madre mientras veía a la niña en los brazos de su marido, cuando ya se hubieron acercado.

-Tropecé, gomen, pero Sasuke-kun me ayudó –respondió la pequeña avergonzada, intentando no delatar a su rubio amigo, el pelinegro tampoco dijo lo contrario.

-Sasuke-chan, gracias por siempre ayudar a nuestra pequeña Sakura –dijo el padre de la niña mientras le sonreía al pelinegro. Sin duda él niño era un buen chico y era uno de los únicos en los que confiaba en el tema de cuidar a su pequeña consentida.

-No es nada –murmuró en pocas palabras el chico, como solía ser con otras personas que no fueran su pelirrosa amiga. Sasuke no era que le gustara muchos los sufijos, pero conocía a los Haruno desde prácticamente que nació por lo que no le molestaba que ellos lo llamaran con el "chan".

-Bien, despídete de Sasuke-chan, Sakura-chan –dijo suavemente la mujer a su pequeña hija mientras la bajaba de los brazos de su esposo para que la niña se despidiera de su amigo.

Con cuidado Sakura levantó su mano intentando encontrar el brazo del chico, el cual al notar su intención se acercó para hacerle el trabajo más fácil. Al tocar su brazo subió su mano a la mejilla de él y le acarició suave, acercándose luego a depositar un leve besito de despedida.

-Arigato Sasuke-kun –susurró Sakura con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas esperando la respuesta del chico.

-De nada, Sakura –dijo en igual tonó el pelinegro, sin poder evitar el tono carmesí en sus mejillas al sentir el contacto de las manos de la chica y sus labios en ese lugar.

Luego de unos minutos sin hacer nada, el señor Haruno volvió a cargar a su pequeña hija para emprender la marcha a casa.

-Hasta mañana, Sasuke-chan, ve a comer con nosotros la próxima vez, avisale a Mikoto-san y Fugaku-san –le dijo la mujer mientras comenzaba a caminar al lado de su marido. Sasuke solo asintió ante la propuesta.

-Nos vemos mañana, Sasuke-kun –dijo la pequeña antes de alejarse mucho en los brazos de su padre.

-Nos vemos, Sakura –respondió Sasuke ante su amiga, sonriendo ante las palabras.

Sin dudas se volverían a ver el día de mañana y el resto de los que quedaban en sus vidas, ya que él siempre sería su caballero protector, aún si no lo admitiera así de cursi. Él sería el que siempre estuviera a su lado y la ayudaría, eso ya estaba decidido. Mientras eso pasaba aprovecharía de ir a la casa de ella a cenar, logrando así su otra cosa favorita: los tomates que solía hacer la señora Haruno cada vez que lo invitaba a comer. Sin duda, su vida sería muy interesante... y deliciosa.

-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-

Espero les haya gustado *-* Cualquier duda, sugerencia constructiva y todas esas cosas, me lo hacen saber por un review :3

Matta ne!~

Tsukipyonpon


End file.
